Koi No Kotoba
by Takamiya Haruki
Summary: Sudah saatnya Rio memilih siapa yang lebih baik untuknya. #BloomingPetals/ GakuRi slight! KaruRi


**Koi No Kotoba.**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei.

Warn: Typo, Gaje, OOC dll.

Pair: GakuRi slight KaruRi.

For **#BloomingPetals.**

Prompt: **Something she would say to her beloved/ Sesuatu yang ia katakan untuk yang orang yang dicintainya.**

.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, Rio melihat pacarnya, Akabane Karma menggoda Okuda Manami. Ternyata benar rumor itu, Karma menyukai Manami. Akhirnya Rio tahu, bahwa Karma berbohong. Karena saat Rio mengajak kekasihnya itu pulang bersama, alasannya selalu ada tugas. Padahal tidak mungkin seorang Akabane Karma serajin itu bukan?

"Karma, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu." Dia rubah nama panggilannya. Rio mengajak Karma bicara setelah pulang sekolah.

"Hmmm….. ada apa. Sebaiknya kau cepat." Karma dengan malas menghadapi Rio.

"Aku mau kita putus." Ucap Rio dengan nada santai. Karma pun terkejut apa yang dikatakan Rio tadi.

"M-Maksud mu?"

"Yah, aku mau kita putus. Kau suka Manami-chan kan? Tau gitu aku tak usah menerima mu saat itu." Jawab Rio dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Tch. Iya iya! Aku suka Manami, sekarang kau puas kan?!"

"Yasudah, mulai hari ini kita putus. Jangan hubungi ku lagi _okay_?"

* * *

Rio pun segera ke kelas, menyambar tasnya dan pulang. Dari awal Rio tahu bahwa Karma hanya memanfaatkannya. Oke salahkan kepiawaian Karma saat menggodanya dulu.

 _'Aku berjanji tak akan menkhianati mu'_

"Arrghhhh! _Damn him_!" seru Rio kesal sambil menuruni gunung. Untung tak ada siapa siapa disekitar sana. Bisa bisa Rio dikira gila.

Setelah selesai menuruni gunung, yang dilihatnya adalah gedung sekolah utama. Rio pun mempercepat langkahnya, entah karena apa. Tiba tiba—

 **DUUAGH!**

"Uhh jalan pake mata dong!" seru Rio.

"Eh dimana-mana jalan pake kaki! Lagian elu yang nabrak gue kan!" Tunggu! Rio kenal orang ini.

"A-Asano-kun?"

"Nakamura! Apa yang kau lakukan ha—aduduh." Gakushuu memegang keningnya yang kesakitan akibat benturan tadi.

"M-Maaf, Asano-kun. Gue nggak liat elu tadi. Sakit gak? Gue punya plester nih."

Gakushuu kemudian menepis tangan Rio. "Tidak perlu! Lebih baik untukmu, apa kepala mu tak sakit?"

"Emm tidak sih. Tapi keningmu luka tuh. Nanti kalau Ketua Dewan melihatmu, nanti dikira kau habis tawuran loh."

"Tch, dasar keras kepala."

Untungnya gedung utama sudah sepi. Gakushuu dan Rio pun duduk di teras gedung utama. Rio pun dengan cepat menempelkan plester ke kening Gakushuu.

"Nih."

"Adu-duh pelan-pelan dong."

"Noh udah. Gue balik ya-"

Gakushuu menarik tangan Rio. "Ehh tunggu!"

"Apaan?"

"S-Soal yang tadi maaf, tadi gue buru buru. Terus makasih udah ngobatin gue tadi." Ujar Gakushuu dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Sifat tsundere nya keluar.

Rio pun terkikik geli atas tingah laku si surai jingga di depannya ini.

Tak terasa hari sudah petang, matahari terbenam menampakkan sinarnya dan menerpa wajah Rio. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Gakushuu mengagumi ke elokkan wajah gadis didepannya ini.

'Indah sekali.' Batinnya. Kemudian Gakushuu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa yang kupikirkan!'

"Gawat, sudah sore! Aku pulang dulu yah, Asano-kun! Sampai jumpa!" Rio kemudian berlari tergesa gesa untuk pulang kerumahnya.

* * *

Perasaan itu kembali lagi. Dulu, sewaktu kelas dua, Rio menyukai Gakushuu karena dia selalu membantunya dalam pelajaran matematika. Yah dia memang agak kurang di matematika. Dan yang memikat hatinya adalah senyumnya yang hangat menyertai saat mereka sedang belajar. Namun, sebelum dia menyatakan perasaanya, dia jatuh ke kelas E.

 _"Aku kecewa denganmu Nakamura. Sekarang pegilah dari hadapanku!"_

 _Saat itu juga Rio terdiam dan lekas pergi._

 _"Padahal aku baru mau bilang kalau aku menyukaimu, Shuu." Gumam Rio entah pada siapa._

Selekas pulang sekolah, Rio segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk dii kamarnya. Baru saja Rio ingin istirahat, tiba tiba handphone nya berbunyi.

 _Akabane Karma._

Nama itu lah yang terlihat di handphone Rio. "Tch untuk apa dia menghubungi ku." Tanpa pikir panjang, Rio pun segera menutup telepon dari Karma. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan Karma. 'Persetan lah.' Pikir Rio. Sekarang ia mau fokus untuk menyatakan perasaanya yang terpendam pada Gakushuu dulu.

* * *

Malam itu Rio tak bisa tidur. Dia terus terusan memikirkan perasaanya. Jujur, di satu sisi dia masih suka terhadap mantan kekasih merahnya itu, tapi disisi lain rasa sukanya pada Gakushuu kembali, malah justru bertambah. Kemudian, Rio membuka handphone nya dan mengecat sahabat hijaunya, Kayano Kaede.

' _Kayano-chan aku mau curhat boleh?'_

Diseberang sana Kayano yang sedang santai pun terkejut karena ada notifikasi di aplikasi chatnya dan segera membalas chat Rio.

' _Tentu, aku bersedia menerima curhatanmu.'_

Rio kemudian menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya pada Kayano, kemudian Kayano membalas.

' _Hmm kau seharusnya fokus pada apa yang kau pilih. Sebaiknya kau pilih dengan benar. Rio-chan aku akan mendukung keputusannmu.'_

Rio sadar akan keputusannya. Dia harus segera mengungkapkannya. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mudah.

' _Kayano-chan! Kau mau bantu aku kan?'_

Diseberang sana Kayano tersenyum.

' _Tentu saja.'_

* * *

Pagi itu Rio bangun terlambat. Ah, itu karena semalam ia terlalu asyik _chatting_ dengan Kayano. Rio segera membersihkan tubuhnya, memakai seragam dan pergi kesekolah.

"Aku berangkaaaatt!"

Nyonya Nakamura hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala atas kelakuan putrinya itu.

"Ah gawat! Sebentar lagi gerbang gedung utama ditutup!" seru Rio. Memang sih Rio dikelas E, tapi tetap saja untuk ke atas sana harus melewati gedung utama.

Dari kejauhan, Gakushuu bisa melihat Rio yang lari tegesa-gesa. Kemudian Rio pun sampai di gerbang gedung utama.

"Pantas saja kau masuk kelas E."

"Hah..hahh…. hah diamlah."

"Abis ini kau kan harus keatas sana, kuharap kau masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran." Kata Gakushuu datar.

"Iya iya." Setelah itu Rio naik ketas gunung tempat kelas E berada.

Sebenarnya, semenjak kejadian tabrakan itu, Gakushuu selalu terbayang wajah Rio yang terlihat sendu saat itu. Diam diam ia peduli terhadap Rio. Karena ia dulu juga tertarik pada Rio. Tapi, ia terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakannya. Jadi Gakushuu memilih untuk memendamnya.

"Ah jadi ini rasanya cinta kah?" katanya pada angin lalu.

* * *

"Maaaf Koro-senseeei! Aku terlambaaat!" seru Rio dan menggeser pintu kelas E.

"Nurufufufu. Kaa hadir juga, Nakamura-san. Kukira kau bolos. Yasudah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran." Ujar guru gurita kuning itu.

Karma menatap Rio sinis. Rio tahu dia sedang diperhatikan. Bahkan Rio bisa membaca pikiran Karma hanya dengan tatapan sekilas.

"Nee… Rio-chan, nanti jadi kan." Bisik Kayano pada Rio.

"Hmm aku tak yakin."

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Rio kembali menuruni tangga yang menghubungi kelas E dengan gedung utama. Kelihatannya murid murid gedung utama sudah pulang semua. Yah kecuali Gakushuu. Entah kenapa dia disitu.

"Asano-kun? Belum pulang?"

"Ternyata kau, Nakamura. Mau apa kau?"

"Judes banget sihh. Emm anooooo….. A-sano-kun. Aku boleh ngomong sesuatu gak?"

Gakushuu menyeringit heran. Kemudian matanya membelalak ketika melihat wajah merah Rio.

"O-Oi Nakamura. Kau demam?!"

"Tentu tidak bodoh! A-Aku…"

" **Aku menyukaimu, Asano-kun! Semenjak kelas 2. Maafkan aku yang telah mengecewakan mu saat itu sehingga masuk kelas E.** "

"S-sebenarnya, kau tak perlu menjawab sih. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak suka diriku kan." Sambung Rio kemudian.

Tanpa sadar wajah Gakushuu turut memerah. "Y-Ya akan kupertimbangkan lagi." Ujarnya gelagapan.

Sinar mentari sore itu menerpa wajah lembut Rio. "Ah sudah sore yah ehehehe. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Lupakan kata ku yang tadi. Sampai jum-"

Gakushuu tanpa sadar menarik lengan Rio. "A-Akan kuberi kau jawaban nanti."

Rio tersenyum tulus. "Tak perlu, Asano-kun. Dengan menyatakan saja tadi hatiku sudah lega. Kau terima atau tidak, aku tidak apa apa kok. Lagi pula aku sudah tak tertarik lagi untuk pacaran. Yasudah aku pulang. Sampai jumpa!" Gakushuu melepaskan pegangannya pada Rio dan membiarkan Rio pergi.

Angin lembut menerpa helaian surai jingga milik sang ketua OSIS tersebut.

'Padahal aku baru mau bilang aku menyukaimu, Rio."

 **The End.**

A/N: Haalooohhh! Pertama saya mengucapkan. Selamat ulang tahun Nakamura Rio! Semoga langgeng ama mas lipan yah #eh. Oiya tadinya Haru pikir ini alurnya gamasuk Blooming Petals loh. Tapi kuakalin dan jadinya begini deh. Akhir kata terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fiksi ini.

 _Sign,_

 _August 24_ _th_

 _Takamiya Haruki._


End file.
